thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Negan
Negan ist ein Protagonist und Antagonist sowie ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in The Walking Dead. Er ist der Anführer der Saviors und dient als der primäre Antagonist der zweiten Hälfte der 6. Staffel und der gesamten 7. und 8. Staffel. Er ist der Anführer einer gut strukturierten Gruppe Überlebender, die sich die Saviors nennen und die in der Gegend um Washington, D.C. leben. Sie sind für ihre Stärke, Ruchlosigkeit und Negan bekannt, andere Gemeinden, die sie entdeckten, zu terrorisieren und zu unterjochen. Dabei verlangt Negan von diesen Gemeinschaften, dass sie für sie arbeiten und ihnen einen Teil ihrer Vorräte zur Verfügung stellen. Um seinen Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen, schreckt er nicht davor zurück, exzessive Gewalt anzuwenden. Als Waffe benutzt er Lucille (Als Andenken an seiner echten Ehefrau, Lucille), um damit anderen, brutal den Kopf einzuschlagen. Persönlichkeit Viel ist über Negans Persönlichkeit und Geschichte in der Serie noch nicht bekannt. Er ist Anführer der brutalen Bande der Saviors und überlebt, indem er andere Überlenden-Kolonien erpresst und terrorisiert. Dabei schickt er allerdings lieber seine Schergen, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, anstatt sein eigenes Gesicht zu zeigen. Wie Gregory, der Anführer der Hilltop-Kolonie, Rick und den anderen Alexandrianern berichtet, haben sie Negan noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Als er seine Männer zur Hilltop-Kolonie schickt, um die Hälfte der Nahrungsmittel zu fordern, töten sie einen 16-jährigen Jungen, um den Bewohnern klar zu machen, dass Negan jetzt das Sagen hat. Die Saviors folgen sind ihm scheinbar allerdings hörig, wie ein Kult. Um ihren Anführer zu schützen, behaupten sie alle Negan zu sein und gehen sogar freiwillig für ihn in den Tod. Im großen Finale der 6. Staffel sehen Rick und Co. den Anführer zum ersten Mal. Um die Gruppe psychisch zu brechen, arrangiert Negan allerdings vorher eine Verfolgungsjagd, die mit den Emotionen der Überlebenden spielt und sie auf die kommenden Ereignisse vorbereitet. Er fordert von Rick die Hälfte der Vorräte von Alexandria. Da die Gruppe allerdings Jagd auf ihn und die Saviors gemacht haben, fordert er ein Opfer. Weil er sich nicht entscheiden kann, wer von seiner treuen Begleiterin Lucille, einem mit Stacheldraht umwickelten Baseballschläger, getötet werden soll, wählt er sein Opfer mithilfe seines Abzählreims. Wer in der TV-Serie Negans erstes Opfer wird, lösen die Serienschöpfer allerdings erst in der 7. Staffel auf. Vor dem Ausbruch Virgina Negan wurde Mitte der 1960er Jahre geboren und wuchs in Virginia auf. Negan erlebte eine beschwerliche Kindheit, in der er zu einem Tyrannen auf der Highschool wurde, der es genoss, andere zu demütigen, wo er eine starke Vorliebe für Obszönitäten und einen Sinn für Humor entwickelte.What The Walking Dead's Negan Was Like Before The Zombie Apocalypse Als Erwachsener wurde er ein Mann mit einem unbekannten Beruf, der kleinen Kindern half, ihre Schwächen zu verbessern und sie zu stärkeren Individuen zu formen. Negan traf später eine Frau namen's Lucille. Das Paar verliebten sich und heirateten, aber im Laufe der Zeit wurde Negan allmählich untreu zu ihr, als er sie ständig anlog und sogar eine Affäre einging."Die Beichte" Nach den Ausbruch Washington, D.C. Zu Beginn des Ausbruch's war Negan an der Seite von Lucille anwesend, die einer unbekannten Krankheit erlegen war und schließlich daran starb. Negan konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen, seine Frau niederzulegen, dieser Akt der Schwäche wird ihn weiter verfolgen und so würde Negan eine viel stärkere Person werden. Einige Zeit später erwarb er einen Baseballschläger. Er modifizierte ihn mit Stacheldraht und nannte es "Lucille" zu Ehren seiner verstorbenen Frau. Irgendwann später gründete Negan eine Gruppe von Überlebenden, die er "Die Saviors" nannte, ein bemerkenswertes Mitglied war Simon, mit dem Negan eine feste Loyalität ausmachte, und so ernannte Negan ihn später zu seiner rechten Hand, dem stellvertretenden Kommandanten."Der Tag wird kommen" Negan und seine Gruppe entdeckten eine verlassene Fabrik, in der sie die Kontrolle übernahmen und sich dort niederließen und die Negan als sein zentrales Hauptquartier sowie sein persönliches Zuhause, das er "Das Sanctuary" nannte."Die Zelle" Im Laufe der Zeit stieg Negan jedoch allmählich zu einem bösartigen, totalitären Führer auf, der seine Machtposition durch gewaltsame Dominanz und Einschüchterung behauptete, mit der er seine Gemeinschaft, die hauptsächlich aus Schlägern und Banditen bestand, die unter seinem Kommando operierten, heftig regierte."Die Nacht vor dem Morgen" Während der folgenden Monate wuchs Negan und seine Gruppe (bestehend aus weit über 100 Überlebenden), und er ernannte mehrere Leutnants, einschließlich Wade, Paula, Jiro, Gavin, Arat, Regina und schließlich Dwight; Außerdem gründete er mehrere Außenposten im gesamten Washington DC. Diese Außenposten operierten halb-autonom, angeführt von einem Leutnant und besetzt von einer beträchtlichen Anzahl von Saviors. Sie waren dafür verantwortlich, andere Überlebende und Gemeinschaften zu finden und zu terrorisieren, indem sie sie Negans Willen unterwarfen. In der Regel wurde ein Außenposten mindestens einer Community unter der Savior-Regel zugewiesen. Schon früh entdeckten Negan und seine Gruppe eine Gemeinschaft, die als Hilltop-Kolonie bekannt ist. Unmittelbar nachdem die Mauern der Bauerngemeinde errichtet worden waren, entsandte Negan eine Gruppe Saviors's; Nach dem Treffen mit dem Gemeindeleiter Gregory forderten die Savior's wöchentlich die Hälfte der Ressourcen der Gemeinde. Als Gegenleistung versprachen sie, die Gemeinschaft nicht zu zerstören und boten an, das örtliche Gebiet der Untoten zu räumen. Obwohl Hilltop sich weigerte, dies zu tun, zeigten die Savior's ihre wahren Motive, indem sie ihre Macht demonstrierten und Rory, einen 16 Jahre alten Jungen, töteten, um ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren."Lösung" Einige Zeit später wurde Negan auf die Existenz einer anderen Gemeinschaft namens "Das Königreich" aufmerksam. Eine Gruppe von Saviors traf sich mit dem Anführer Ezekiel und verlangte einen Teil der Vorräte, um die Gemeinschaft unversehrt zu lassen. Das Königreich befolgte, und die Saviors erkannten Ezekiel's Fähigkeiten. Ein Waffenstillstand wurde schnell zwischen den beiden Gruppen vereinbart und so führten sie wöchentliche Geschäfte durch, die vor dem Wissen der breiteren Gemeinschaft verborgen blieben."Der Brunnen" Auch um diese Zeit hatten die Saviors eine andere, große Gruppe unter einem ähnlichen Erpressungen getroffen und unterjocht, der Hilltop und dem Königreich auferlegt war. Einige Zeit später rebellierte die Oceanside-Gruppe gegen die Saviors, verlor aber das anschließende Gefecht, das viele Tote zur Folge hatte. Danach reihten sich die Saviors ein und töteten jeden überlebenden Mann über 10 Jahre alt und befahl der Gruppe, ihren Dienst fortzusetzen. Letztendlich beendete die Gruppe, die nun ausschließlich aus Frauen und Kindern bestand, ihren Deal mit den Saviour's in einer Nacht und verließ ihre ursprüngliche Siedlung zu Fuß. Trotz seiner harten und gewalttätigen Methoden war Negan unglaublich erfolgreich und hielt mehr als hundert Menschen am Leben. Staffel 6 Als Rick und seine Leute einige Saviors abschlachten, sieht sich Negan dazu gezwungen, Rick gegenüber selbst in Erscheinung zu treten. Als man aufbricht, um Maggie nach Hilltop zu einem Arzt zu bringen, sieht er die Gelegenheit gekommen und kann Rick und seine Leute auf dem Weg dorthin gefangen nehmen. Er macht ihnen klar, dass er nicht gutheißen kann, was sie mit seinen Leuten gemacht haben und sie dafür bezahlen müssen. Zunächst verlangt er von Rick, dass er und seine Leute in Alexandria fortan für ihn arbeiten sollen, will dann jedoch an einem aus der Gruppe ein Exempel statuieren. Er holt Lucille, einen mit Stacheldraht umwickelten Baseballschläger, hervor und schlägt damit dann auf einen aus der Gruppe ein, während die anderen fassungslos dabei zusehen müssen. Staffel 7 Die Staffel beginnt mit der Gegenwart, in der Negan mit Rick in einem Fahrzeug unterwegs ist. Rick hatte zuvor gedroht, Negan eines Tages umzubringen. Das will dieser nun testen. Sie fahren zu einer brennenden Straßensperre und nach Ricks kläglichen Versuchen, wirft Negan dessen Axt auf das Dach des Fahrzeugs. Negan will, dass Rick die Axt wiederholt und sperrt ihn aus dem Fahrzeug aus, obwohl draußen eine Horde ist. Er sagt zu Rick, der es auf das Dach geschafft hat, dass keiner seiner Leute sterben muss, solange sie sich an seine Regeln halten. Als Rick immer noch nicht einwilligt, für Negan zu arbeiten, schießt dieser mit seiner Schrotflinte einige Warnschüsse in das Dach. Durch einen Rückblick von Rick erfahren wir, wer die Person im 6. Staffelfinale war, die Negan umgebracht hat: Es war Abraham. Daryl wirft sich von hinten an Negan heran, da er genug von dessen Taten hat. Daryl wird daraufhin von Negans Männern in Gewahrsam genommen, sodass er sich nicht weiter wehren kann. Negan sieht sich gezwungen, auch diese Tat zu bestrafen und sucht sich ein weiteres Opfer aus. Diesmal trifft es Glenn Rhee, dem Negan den Kopf spaltet, ihn dann von der Seite auf den Boden schlägt und anschließend seinen Kopf so lange malträtiert, bis von diesem nichts mehr übrig ist außer Gewebe. Er bezeichnet Lucille daraufhin als Vampir-Schläger und fragt die anderen, ob dieser Witz unangebracht war. Nach einem Zeitsprung in die Gegenwart kämpft Rick sich durch die Horde und anschließend fahren er und Negan wieder zu den anderen. Da Rick jedoch noch Widerstand zeigte, gilt sein Test als nicht bestanden und die Gruppe muss weitere Schikanen ertragen. Negan bringt Rick dazu, seinem Sohn fast den Arm abzutrennen und das ist genau die Art von Rick, die Negan für seine Gruppe braucht. Er stoppt ihn im letzten Moment und erklärt ihm, dass er jetzt sein Eigentum ist. Mit einem "ta-ta" verabschiedet er sich und fährt mit seinen Männern und Daryl zurück in seine Basis. Im weiteren Verlauf der Staffel spielt Negan seine Manipulations-Spiele mit Ricks Gruppe. Er besucht die Gruppe in Alexandria, um nach seinen Ressourcen zu sehen. Negan nimmt zwar einiges mit, lässt der Gruppe jedoch genug zu Essen da, damit sie als Arbeitskraft stark und gesund bleiben. Er zieht Carl mit seinem fehlenden Auge auf, entschuldigt sich aber, als dieser deswegen weint. Zurück in Alexandria und nachdem er Spencer mit einem Witz über dessen Gedärme (Englisch guts = Gedärme, aber auch Mumm) tötet, schießt Rosita auf ihn. Sie verfehlt ihn jedoch und beschädigt mit ihrem Schuss Lucille. Negan will wissen, woher Rosita die Patrone hat. Sie lügt und sagt, sie sei von ihr, aber Negan erkennt ihre Lüge und lässt Olivia dafür töten. Eugene gibt zu, dass er die Patrone gemacht hat, und Negan nimmt ihn mit nach Sanctuary. Nachdem Daryl geflohen ist, lässt Negan Dwight einsperren und verprügeln. Verärgert über dieses Vorkommnis, verbrennt Negan Emmett Carson, der scheinbar engeren Kontakt zu seiner Frau Sherry hatte, bei lebendigem Leib und setzt Eugene in dessen Position. Gemeinsam planen sie einen Angriff auf Alexandria, bei dem die Scavengers ihnen helfen sollen. Auf dem Weg nach Alexandria wird die Gruppe von einer Straßenblockade aufgehalten und Sasha, die als Austausch dienen sollte, bringt sich in einem Sarg um. Das bekommt jedoch niemand mit und als Negan sie Rick zeigen möchte, wird er von ihr angegriffen. Daraufhin bricht das Chaos in Alexandria aus, in dem Roy von der Zombie-Sasha getötet wird. Als Carol, Ezekiel und Maggie ankommen, werden die Saviors und Scavengers zurückgedrängt und kehren nach Sanctuary zurück. Staffel 7 endet mit Negans Worten: "Wir ziehen in den Krieg." Staffel 8 Negan erscheint in der Staffelpremiere "Erster Kampf", als Rick eine Armee versammelter Überlebender außerhalb des Heiligtums anführt. Mehr amüsiert als besorgt, weigert sich Negan, seine Leute zum Kampf gegen Rick zu marschieren, nur um zu beweisen, "dass mein Schwanz größer ist als deiner, das ist es." Rick bietet Negans Leutnants und den Saviors die Chance, sich zu ergeben, aber er sagt, dass Negan immer noch sterben muss. Negan versucht, sie zu teilen, indem er Gregory herausbringt, um den Hilltopers den Rückzug zu befehlen, aber diese Taktik versagt. Sie eröffnen Feuer und dezimieren die Wände des Heiligtums, aber Negan und seine Leute gehen in Deckung. Sie werden dann von einer riesigen Herde von Wanderern überrascht, die von Daryl geführt werden, bevor die Tore aufgeblasen werden und die Herde innen trichtert. Negan wird in einem Trailer mit Gabriel gefangen und sagt ihm: "Ich hoffe, du trägst deine Scheißhose. Weil du kurz davor bist, dir in die Hose zu scheißen." "Die Beichte" wird im Heiligtum vor Ricks Angriff eröffnet, während Negan sich mit seinen Chef-Leutnants trifft, die die Strategie diskutieren. Als Simon vorschlägt, eine der Gemeinschaften vollständig auszulöschen, wird Negan erzürnt, dass Menschen für das, was sie bauen, kritisch sind. Stattdessen will er Rick, Maggie und Ezekiel gefangennehmen und öffentlich hinrichten, um ihre Leute zur Unterwerfung zu zwingen. Die Episode kehrt dann zu Negan und Gabriel im Trailer zurück und diskutiert ihre Ansichten über das Überleben. Als Gabriel versucht, Negan dazu zu bringen, vor dem Tod seine Sünden zu bekennen, ist er ausweichend, bis er schließlich sein größtes Bedauern über die Behandlung seiner ersten Frau vor dem Ausbruch eingestand. Er sagte, sie sei an Krebs gestorben und er könne sie nicht niederschlagen. Die beiden schaffen es, sich zu befreien, indem sie sich "ausweiden" und Negan kann die Kontrolle über die spiralige Situation im Sanktuarium wiedererlangen. Im Mid-Season-Finale, "Kampf um die Zukunft", kehrt Negan nach Alexandria zurück, als er von Carl getroffen wird (der ohne Negan's Tod an einem Beißerbiss stirbt), der ihn davon abhalten will, anzugreifen und sogar anzubieten getötet werden, um den Rest zu verschonen. Er fragt Negan, ob das das ist, was er wollte, wer er sein wollte und seine Worte scheinen einen Nerv zu treffen. Negan greift jedoch trotzdem Alexandria an und konfrontiert Rick. Nach einem brutalen Nahkampf wird Rick durch ein Fenster geworfen und er zieht sich mit Michonne und dem Rest der Alexandriner von Negan in die Kanalisation zurück. In "Botschaften" trifft sich Negan mit Simon, um mit der Angelegenheit der Aasfresser umzugehen. Simon nimmt an, dass er sie ausrotten lassen will, aber Negan will stattdessen, dass er ihnen die Standardwarnung gibt und nur einen tötet, da sie genau wie die anderen Gemeinschaften eine Ressource sind. Er wird später von Rick über Walkie-Talkie kontaktiert, der ihn informiert, dass Carl tot ist und dass sein letzter Wunsch für sie war, Frieden zu machen, etwas, das Rick als unmöglich ansieht. Negan ist betrübt über die Nachricht, dass Carl die Zukunft hat, bevor er Rick bittet sich zu ergeben, da zu viele Menschen gestorben sind und er sie einfach hätte retten lassen sollen. In "Flucht nach Hilltop" beginnt Negan die Saviors für einen Angriff auf Hilltop vorzubereiten, um den Krieg zu beenden. Da ihre Munitionsvorräte niedrig sind, weil sie die vorherige Beißer-Belagerung nicht durchbrochen haben, entwirft Negan einen Plan, um das Beißer-Virus zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen, indem sie ihre Waffen in Rollatorfleisch, einschließlich Lucille, einstreichen. In "Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft" führt Negan einen Konvoi von Saviors zum Hilltop, als sein Auto von Rick gerammt wird, der ihn in ein verlassenes Gebäude verfolgt. Negan versucht zurückzuschlagen, fällt aber durch den Boden und verliert Lucille. Unbewaffnet und im Dunkeln gejagt, versucht Negan, eine Abmachung zu treffen, indem er anbietet, Ricks Übertretungen zu vergeben und die Kürzung der Vorräte des Erretters im Austausch für Frieden zu reduzieren. Rick lehnt ab und sagt, dass Negan sich um nichts kümmert, außer Lucille, die er dann in Brand steckt. Negan greift Rick wütend an, bevor die beiden von Wanderern und Flammen umgeben sind, was Negan dazu zwingt, Lucille zurückzugewinnen und zu fliehen, nur um von Jadis gefangen zu werden. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Negan getötet hat: * Rory (verursacht) * Marsha (verursacht oder direkt) * Tim (verursacht oder direkt) * Ethan (indirekt verursacht) * Denise Cloyd (verursacht) * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Spencer Monroe * Olivia (verursacht) * Emmett Carson * David * Sasha Williams (Indirekt verursacht) * Dean (Beißer) * Simon (im Zweikampf erwürgt) * Mindestens 20 unbenannte Personen * Alle männlichen Bewohner von Oceanside im Alter von 10 und höher (verursacht, indirekt oder direkt) * Mindestens 5 unbekannte Bewohner der Alexandria Sicherheitszone (verursacht) * Unbekannte Anzahl an Beißern und Personen (verursacht und direkt) Auftritte Siehe auch * Negan im Schurken Wiki. * Negan im Villains Wiki. (Englisch) * Negan im The Walking Dead Fanon Wiki. (Englisch) Trivia * Negan ist insgesamt der 4. Bösewicht in The Walking Dead. Vor ihm gab es Gareth, The Governor und Shane Walsh. * Negan und Rick Grimes haben einige Gemeinsamkeiten, aber auch Unterschiede. Die beiden werden daher gerne auch als unterschiedliche Seiten einer Münze bezeichnet.The Walking Dead: Rick Grimes And Negan May Be More Alike Than We Think * Negan hat mehr Hauptcharaktere getötet, als irgendein anderer Charakter der Show. Zu seinen Opfern gehören Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Spencer Monroe. * Hinzu kommt, dass er auch der erste Bösewicht ist, der mehr als einen Hauptcharakter in einer Folge getötet hat. * Ursprünglich war Henry Rollins für die Rolle des Negan gedacht. Sie wurde letztendlich aber an Jeffrey Dean Morgan gegeben.Henry Rollins Auditioned for Negan on “The Walking Dead” Einzelnachweise en:Negan (TV Series) fr:Negan es:Negan pt-br:Negan (TV) pl:Negan (Serial TV) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Die Saviors Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Das Santuary Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Bösewicht Kategorie:Die Saviors: Leutnant's